


Would You Like Some Tea With That Liver?

by hereholdmyhobo



Series: After The Fall [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Possessive Hannibal, somewhat submissive Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-02-09 16:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12891909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereholdmyhobo/pseuds/hereholdmyhobo
Summary: Will and Hannibal set out to begin their new lives in London, with new jobs, new aliases and new hunting grounds.





	1. Chapter 1

"Pierre Durand. Howard...Durand...you made us...brothers?"  
"Not quite."  
As Will glanced through the documents that Hannibal had handed him, Hannibal reached into his breast pocket. He pulled out two small, black velvet boxes and handed one to Will.  
"What do you mean, not qui-…" Will broke off when he looked at Hannibal's hand. "No..." He reached out tentatively and took the box. After staring down at it for a few moments, he opened it and laughed. "Oh, Hannibal..."  
Hannibal grinned. "Well?"  
Will took out the white gold band and looked it over before sliding it on the fourth finger of his left hand. "Is this your official proposal?"  
"It would seem so." Hannibal opened his own box, copying the actions that Will had just done. He then tucked both boxes back in his pocket.  
"Wow. How long have you had this planned?"  
"Which part?"  
"All of it. The rings, going to London, all these documents you had made. It's all very well done. And you managed to keep it a secret from me for months."  
"I am a man of mystery."  
"You certainly are!" Will chuckled, leaning over and kissing Hannibal's cheek. "So, answer my question."  
Hannibal smiled and shifted in his seat, turning himself so he could look at Will directly. "I have many plans, Will. Most of them are unlikely to come to fruition, but some, such as this one, reach their full potential with minimal effort."  
"Minimal effort? We nearly crashed on the way to the airport."  
"Well...I never said my plans always went without a hitch."  
Will chuckled and shook his head. "Thank you for the ring. And for the flight. And for...everything."  
"You're welcome," Hannibal returned Will's smile. "I'm just sorry we're going to be in the air for the next six hours."  
"Well, we can't have everything."  
Will settled back in his seat, but when he noticed the smirk that Hannibal was giving him, he let out another laugh. "Are you serious?"  
"Always."  
"We could join the Mile-High club?"  
Hannibal pulled a face, "Oh, definitely not."  
Still smiling, Will let out a sigh. He got the attention of the next passing stewardess and asked for two glasses of their finest champagne.  
"We _just_ got married."  
"Oh, congratulations!" The stewardess genuinely seemed happy for them. "I'll get them right away, sir."  
She smiled at the two of them before disappearing to get them their drinks. Will turned his head back to Hannibal, who was looking out of the window, absent-mindedly turning his ring round his finger with his thumb. Will watched him for a few moments.  
"So, _Pierre_...you seem to have everything planned out so far. What's the next step?"  
"Well..." Hannibal didn't stop looking out of the window, but he was perfectly engaged in the conversation. "We land at Heathrow, check in at the Sofitel Hotel and begin our wedding night celebrations." He turned to face Will. "How does that sound?"  
"That sounds perfect, Doctor Durand." Will took Hannibal's hand, bringing his knuckles to his lips and kissing them.


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas morning dawned, and Will opened his eyes to the unfamiliar hotel room. He smiled, happy and warm, with the weak glow of the sun outside lighting the curtains. He yawned and rolled over to Hannibal's empty side of the bed. He hadn't been up for long, given how much heat was still stored under the duvet. Will buried his face in Hannibal's pillow, breathing in the scent of the man, his sweat and sex. He sighed and pushed himself upright. He couldn't hear the shower running, and he was about to climb out of bed when Hannibal returned to the room, dressed only in a robe, pushing a trolley with their breakfasts on it.   
"Good morning, Will. And Merry Christmas."   
"Merry Christmas, Hannibal."   
Hannibal kissed Will, then handed him his tray before taking his own and climbing somewhat awkwardly onto the bed. Will picked up his knife and fork and started eating.   
"I trust you slept well?" Hannibal glanced over at Will before he lifted his own cutlery. Will grinned.   
"Of course, I did. I was exhausted after that."   
"So was I."   
"Maybe we should fly more often."   
"Perhaps."   
Hannibal ate a few more mouthfuls of food, before leaning over the side of the bed. He sat up again with a few presents. He set them between himself and Will, greatly enjoying the surprised look on Will's face.   
"You...got me presents?"   
"Of course."   
"I didn't get you anything!"   
"Yes, you did."   
Before Will could say anything else, Hannibal leaned over again and revealed another present. "Here, see; To Hannibal, love Will." He showed the tag to Will, who couldn't help but laugh.   
"So, I get you the one, and you get me..." Will did a quick count. "...five?"   
"It's all things you need, Will."   
"Oh, okay."   
Still smiling, Will lifted the first box and unwrapped it; a new watch. "Wow. Are those-…"   
"Real diamonds? Obviously."   
Will's other presents consisted of a new set of cufflinks, a Hannibal approved brand of aftershave, a bottle of extremely expensive scotch, and a small box that contained a set of keys. Will hooped the keyring around his finger and lifted them out of the box.   
"Keys?"   
"For our new apartment."   
Hannibal sipped his coffee like he was talking about something mundane, like the weather. Will's eyes widened.   
"Our new apartment?!"   
"Well, yes. We can't very well live our entire lives in a hotel room, can we?"   
Will leaned over and kissed Hannibal hard. He really did think of everything.   
"Okay, so...what did I get you?" He asked, breaking the seal on his aftershave and giving it a sniff. Hannibal unwrapped his own present to reveal a similar, non-descript box to the one Will had received their apartment keys in. "Well?"   
Hannibal opened the lid and took out another set of keys. Will couldn't help but feel a little underwhelmed. "More keys?"   
"Not just any keys, Will. These belong to my new motorbike."   
"...I am so generous."   
"Yes, you are."   
They shared another kiss before finishing their breakfast. Hannibal placed all of their breakfast items back on the trolley before wheeling it out into the hallway. Will followed after him, letting out a laugh when he found the three covered hangers laid out over the sofa.   
"Okay, what's this now?"   
Hannibal grinned, stepping up behind Will and wrapping his arms around him. He rested his chin on Will's shoulder. "Well, we have a few choices on how to spend our first Christmas together. We can spend all day in bed, ordering room service and watching movies...among other things..."   
"I like the sound of that." Will settled back against Hannibal's chest as the other male continued.   
"We can dine with the other few patrons that are here in the hotel restaurant, in which case, you'll be needing a new suit." Hannibal nodded towards the sofa.   
"So...would that class as another present?"   
"Another two, if you include the pyjamas."   
"You bought me pyjamas?"   
"Of course, I did."   
"What are the other choices?"   
"Leaving the hotel for the day, though I can't imagine there would be a lot of things for us to do out there."   
"Not without getting frostbite."   
Hannibal grinned. "Indeed. So, I suppose, the only logical option would be remaining inside."   
"It would seem so."   
Will thought about their choices for a few moments; staying in the room was definitely the one he was most interested in. He doubted that the TV would be used very much, as all of his plans involved them making all the noise. Spending Christmas day with a load of strangers didn't sound like a viable option though. Making pointless small talk, learning about their children and grandchildren and worse, being asked questions about their life. He wasn't sure he could trust himself not to tell someone to get lost.   
"I think we should stay here."   
Hannibal smiled and kissed Will's cheek. "I'm glad you said that. Now, would you rather shower now, or shower later?"   
"I think later."   
"Perfect answer," Hannibal muttered against Will's cheek as his hands travelled down over his stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

Partly due to Hannibal's impatience, and partly due to Will's constant questioning, the two of them checked out of the hotel two days before New Year's. Will found himself being driven towards London proper, feeling rather excited. Hannibal hadn't given him much information about their new lives, other than that the house they would be living in had been rather expensive. Will hadn't asked any more about it; it'd be rude of him to ask for even a rough idea of how much it had cost. He knew Hannibal had a lot of money at his disposal, but just how much was a complete mystery. He wasn't exactly broke himself, but considering he was on the run from the FBI he wouldn't be able to access his bank account unless he wanted Jack Crawford swooping down on him.   
It was just after lunch time when they arrived outside their new house in Chelsea, and Will climbed out of the car with a look of awe on his face. The area seemed lovely, if not a little upper class, and he hovered by the car as he waited for Hannibal to get out.   
"What do you think?" Hannibal beamed at Will, who chuckled.   
"For a guy who grew up poor in Louisiana, this is like a palace."   
"Wait till you see inside."   
Hannibal led Will to the front door, taking out their keys as he did so. He put the keys in the lock, but didn't turn it. He, instead, stepped to the side and indicated that Will should open the door. Excitedly, Will turned the key, and was about to set his foot on the plush carpet of the hallway when he was suddenly whisked off his feet, carried bridal style across the threshold. He laughed.   
"Put me down!"   
Hannibal kissed Will's cheek, then set him back on his feet. Will straightened his jacket and chuckled again.   
"Sorry, Will. I couldn't resist."   
"Mmhmm." Still smiling, Will kicked off his shoes and shrugged off his jacket, then wrapped his scarf. He hung his coat and scarf in the hall, then waited for Hannibal to do the same. When they were both ready, he bounced on his feet. "Well?"   
"Would you like the grand tour?"   
"Please!"   
Hannibal led Will into the living room, and Will let out a light 'Wow' at the large window and all the natural light. From there it was the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, study. It was a three storey building, and by the time they got to the balcony at the back of the property, Will was completely sold on living in London.   
"What do you think?" Hannibal turned to Will, wrapping his arms around his waist and drawing him near. Will kissed Hannibal's lips and smiled.   
"I love it."   
"Good."   
"Tell me more." Will nuzzled his face into Hannibal's chest, closing his eyes, listening to Hannibal's heartbeat and feeling the vibrations as he spoke.   
"There's quite a lot of greenery around us, meaning we could take Winston for long walks when we claim him and Abby back. We're not far from the Thames. All of the more popular tourist spots are simply a car ride away."   
"Hmm. Sounds lovely." Will snuggled against Hannibal more, mostly because of it was cold.   
"And we're very close to where we'll both be working."   
Will lifted his head. "Where will we be working?"   
"The University of London."   
Will pulled back slightly, looking up at Hannibal's face. "Working as what?"   
"Well, I'll be in the psychology department, and you'll be in the forensic sciences department."   
"Seriously? You're throwing me back into that?"   
Will moved away from Hannibal, stepping back into the house. Hannibal followed. "I thought you'd be pleased."   
"Pleased? Going back into something that almost destroyed me?"   
"Don't be melodramatic, Will. You won't be out in the field, following Jack Crawford to all manner of horrific crime scenes. You'll be in a classroom, brightening the young minds of the scientists of tomorrow."   
Will gave Hannibal a look over his shoulder as he stepped into the kitchen, hoping to find a bottle of alcohol of some kind. He started opening cupboards, but they all seemed to be bare.   
"And what if I catch the attention of some eager Detective looking for a fresh perspective?"   
"Then you can politely turn him or her down, surely."   
Will slammed another cupboard door closed. "Hannibal..." He rested his palms against the pristine counter top. "While I am grateful that you've done all of this for me, for the both of us, I would have liked some say in where I worked."   
Hannibal buried his hands in his pockets. He knew Will wasn't finished.   
"I would have especially liked to know that we were working in the same building. Which, I have no issues against, I might add."   
Hannibal nodded.   
"But...forensic science?"   
Will gave up trying to find something to drink; evidentially there was nothing yet in the house. He sighed heavily and turned around. "I could have taught something else...criminal law, English...physical education for crying out loud."   
"Will, I settled with forensic science because you have a degree in the subject. You are good at it, and you were once passionate about it. You have an ability that nobody else I have encountered has, and you have skills that could shape the careers of many." Hannibal stepped up to Will, tilting the other male's face up to look at him. "You are not a lawyer, and you certainly wouldn't be able to keep up with these young adults."   
"Are you saying I'm getting old?"   
Hannibal chuckled. "I'm not saying that at all. I'm simply saying we need to play to our strengths. I'm not overly keen on the idea of teaching psychology, but I went with what I know."   
"I suppose you're right." Will sighed again. "Sorry for having a go at you."   
"Quite understandable. We haven't eaten since breakfast and there's no food in the house."   
"Or anything else. I need a drink."   
"As do I. Should we perhaps fetch some groceries?"   
"That sounds like a good idea."   
Will kissed Hannibal again. "No more surprises, right?"   
Hannibal simply grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"I thought I said no more surprises."  
"This is the last one."  
Will had been extremely nervous on the morning of his first day at work, but the nerves seemed to have been left at the front door. Sitting next to the kerb outside their house was a brand-new car, and Hannibal had just given him the keys.  
"What happened to the car we drove here in?"  
"It was a hire car. I couldn't wait to hand it back in, if I'm to be honest."  
"It was nice."  
Hannibal raised his eyebrows.  
"Alright, alright. Not taking your motorbike?"  
"Not today. I wanted us to arrive together."  
"Let's get going, then."  
In his new car, wearing his new suit and carrying his new briefcase, Will felt rather...overdone. Hannibal looked resplendent as usual, all of his clothes looking new even when they weren't anyway. Hannibal directed Will to the university, and Will could feel himself sweating as they pulled into the car park. He shut off the engine, then looked round at Hannibal.  
"You'll be fine."  
"I feel like a show pony."  
Will tugged at the collar of his shirt. He'd managed to talk Hannibal out of helping him with his tie, and he was ever so grateful that he wasn't wearing one.  
"You look wonderful, Will."  
Will breathed in deeply and sighed. "Right. Let's go."  
The two of them got out of the car, Hannibal looking much more relaxed than Will was. Will looked around them, at all the people milling about, the few students looking curiously in their direction as they walked with friends. The obvious other faculty members doing the same thing.  
"Will."  
"Huh?"  
Will turned; Hannibal was smiling at him in a comforting sort of way. "It'll be fine."  
"Yeah."  
"Just remember, your name is Howard."  
With that, Hannibal turned and started towards the building, leaving Will floundering slightly. He locked the car, shoving the keys deep in his trouser pocket before hurrying after Hannibal. He caught up with him in the lecturer's office and nudged him hard.  
"Don't _do_ that!"  
"Do what?"  
"Call me Will then remind me I'm Howard."  
The two of them smiled at another member of staff as she entered the room before turning back to one another.  
"I shouldn't have to remind you, Howard." Hannibal spoke clearly, making Will flush slightly. He then added in an undertone, "You need to get used to it, Mister Durand."  
"And I suppose you're perfectly used to Pierre already?"  
"Obviously. All of my interactions with everyone in this country so far has been under the alias of Pierre Durand. Therefore, I am Pierre."  
"You're a smug bastard, that's what you are."  
Hannibal's grin reflected that, and he turned to address the woman who had just walked over to them. Will forced a polite smile onto his face to replace the grin he _had_ been giving Hannibal.  
"Good morning, gentlemen. I can only assume that you are our two new lecturers?"  
"Yes, ma'am." Hannibal shook the woman's hand. "Pierre Durand." He had just the right amount of French added to his accent to make it passable that he hadn't lived there for a while. Will couldn't help but be amazed, and a little bit jealous.  
"Pleasure." The woman then turned to Will, who had been so enamoured with Hannibal that he didn't immediately notice. His cheeks flushed more when he did, however.  
"Howard. Er, Howard Durand." Will shook her hand, feeling like a complete idiot. She didn't seem to notice, though.  
"I'm Helen Beachum, the university director. It's wonderful to meet you both."  
"Mon plaisir." Hannibal bowed his head, and Helen's cheekbones turned slightly pink. Will was starting to dislike her.  
"Now, your first lectures start in about an hour if I'm remembering rightly, which gives you a chance to meet a few of your new colleagues."  
Helen took them around the room, introducing them to a handful of new faces. Will forgot all of their names almost instantly, including the woman who was teaching in the same department as him. By the time he and Hannibal had shared polite conversation with everyone in the room, it was almost time for them to officially start their first day. Hannibal and Will walked out together, Will unable to ignore the small fluttering of giggles that followed them.  
"I think you were quite the hit with the ladies."  
"And you with one or two of the men."  
Will's cheeks flushed instantly. "Wh-...what?"  
"Christopher, I believe one of them was called. Head of the biology labs. He couldn't take his eyes off of your lips."  
"Hannibal, I really don't-…"  
"And James, who teaches common law, kept looking at your backside when you turned away."  
" _Hannibal_ , please."  
Hannibal took Will's hand in his and pulled him close, planting a tender kiss on his lips. "They'll all know you're mine and mine alone, soon enough."  
Will's cheeks flushed more, kissing Hannibal again. "I guess I'll see you later."  
"You most certainly will, my dear, Howard."  
Hannibal gave Will's hand a squeeze as he pulled away, only letting go at the last moment. Will sighed and watched him walking away. He started when he heard a bell somewhere, turned and dashed in the other direction.  
He was late to his first class by about fifteen minutes; he got lost twice, took three wrong turnings and nearly ran down a first year who screamed when he came pelting around the corner. By the time he got to class he was out of breath, and he felt like he was doing the walk of shame as he jogged down the steps to the front of the class. As if that wasn't bad enough, his cheeks were burning red hot, and he was sure he was the same colour as a tomato. Hannibal had been right about him not being a good candidate for teaching physical education.  
He apologised for being late in a slightly mumbled voice which he was sure hadn't carried to the back of the room, then introduced himself before beginning the class, which went better than he had expected. He was teaching students that were fresh out of college, and were just as nervous as he was. When he removed his jacket, there was a smattering of excited whispers and he had to hold back a smile; he made a mental note to thank Hannibal for getting him fitted shirts for a change.  
Will's second class was with more advanced students, and they started a fire in his belly that he thought had been put out forever. It was just like being back at Quantico, helping to train the new recruits to the FBI. Their questions and insights were much, much more intuitive than the college graduates, and he answered them with enthusiasm, using his own knowledge from college as well as what he'd learned in the field, resulting in a thoroughly impressed class who seemed to accept him as one of their own. Well, to a point.  
At lunch he met up with Hannibal, pulling him into an empty classroom and pushing him against the wall.  
"Coming here was the best idea you ever had." He said, before crashing their lips together hard, exploring Hannibal's mouth with his tongue. Hannibal, of course, returned the kiss just as enthusiastically, and it was only when they heard a door opening in the corridor that they stopped. They both straightened out their shirts before finding their way to the canteen and perusing the menu. Will, being used to cafeteria food, decided what he wanted pretty quickly. Hannibal, on the other hand, stared at the menu with thinly veiled disgust. Will couldn't help but laugh.  
"I'm sure they'll have something suitable for your palette, my dear."  
It turned out that they did, having a rather well-prepared set of dishes that even Hannibal found chewable. He had a few complaints, but Will refused to allow him to address the kitchen staff.  
"We'll just have to bring our own lunches, that's all."  
"I've hardly had time to-…"  
"I know." Will set his hand on Hannibal's forearm, giving him a look. "There's plenty of time for _that_." 

The day only got better, and as each class ended Will remembered why he'd loved teaching so much in the first place. It wasn't the money or anything like that, it was the imparting of knowledge upon eager minds who only wanted to help make the world a better place. Or were just extremely interested in corpses, but either one was good.  
It was during the last lesson of the day that Will met one of his best students; a young woman in her early twenties who, as it turned out, had taken one of Hannibal's classes just that morning. She was also taking criminology, and seemed interested in a line of work somewhat similar to Will's, though he knew she wouldn't have the particular skills that he did. Her name was Clarice Starling, and Will found her fascinating. She lingered around at the end of the class, as everyone else was packing away, and Will stopped what he was doing when he noticed she was the only one left, aside from him.  
"Everything alright, Miss Starling?"  
"Yes, sir. I just...I had a few questions, that's all."  
"Fire away."  
Will continued packing his papers in his briefcase as Clarice approached his desk. She seemed nervous, so he hoped his reassuring smile helped somewhat.  
"You said earlier that you used to work for the FBI at Quantico..."  
Will swallowed; he really needed to remember he wasn't really Will Graham anymore. "Yes."  
"What was it like? Did you teach there as well?"  
Feeling slightly relieved that he'd only mentioned the teaching part, Will thought about his answer. What was it like, working for the FBI? Stressful was the first word that came to mind. Hard, challenging, taxing, but ultimately rewarding. Boring, at times, sure.  
"Well, over all, it was a great place to work. I was doing similar to what I'm doing here now, only with new FBI recruits rather than students."  
Clarice smiled.  
"It was...quite possibly my favourite job. After all, I'd never have ended up here if it wasn't for what happened there."  
"Did you have much to do with the Chesapeake Ripper?"  
Will's heart stopped. He was sure all the blood had drained from his body and he'd broken out in a cold sweat. The room was spinning, the sky was falling and he ground beneath him was giving way-  
"Only I read somewhere that he was caught near Baltimore, so I figured..." Clarice shrugged, her sentence trailing off. Will managed to regain composure and cleared his throat.  
"I err...I heard about it. I thought the FBI might try to keep that information state side."  
Clarice flushed slightly. "I um...I have friends in the states, so...they told me about it..."  
"Ah. Well, I wouldn't run around campus talking about the Chesapeake Ripper if I were you. It might make people nervous."  
"Yeah, sure...well I should um...I should get going. Thank you, sir."  
Will nodded at Clarice before she left, and she left in a flustered hurry. Was that the only reason she had stayed after class? He sat on the edge of his desk and took a few deep breaths. He was overthinking it, surely. She said she had friends in the states, so, understandably, on the first chance she got to talk someone who'd worked in the FBI, she'd enquire about it? It had to be amazing to read about such a thing; it wasn't every day that stories about cannibalism made the headlines in the Western world. He really needed to stick to just being Howard Durand, a newlywed who'd just arrived in the country to start his married life. A simple lecturer, not someone who had experience in the field or who used to work crime scenes, not an ex-cop with a rotator cuff injury to prove it, who was pretending to be married to a somewhat out and proud cannibal.  
He groaned and covered his face. He was Howard Durand, Howard, not Will Graham. Perfectly normal Howard Durand, who enjoyed his lemonade cold and his steaks bloody.


	5. Chapter 5

During their lunch break the following day, Will drove all the way back to Heathrow and collected Abby and Winston. He felt awful leaving them alone in a strange house, but he promised Winston a long walk when he returned, and he hurried back to the university. He arrived just in time to hear Helen yapping excitedly about a dinner party. Will sidled up to Hannibal.   
"What are you doing?" He asked, kissing Hannibal on the cheek.   
"I thought it was appropriate to get to know our colleagues. What better way than a dinner party?"   
"But we don't have what we need for a dinner party."   
"Of course, we do. It's very easy to get hold of."   
Will linked his arm with Hannibal as the bell went, pulling him to one side. "How exactly are you going to get all of the things we'll need in time?"   
"Howard." Hannibal kissed Will's forehead tenderly. "Tesco, of course."   
Will was left silently seething for a few moments before he hurried off to class. 

Hannibal laid out the full guest list for their dinner party the following week; of course, Helen Beachum was going to be there. As were all of the other lecturers in Hannibal's department, the woman that Will got on well with from his department, James and Christopher, who they'd met on their first day, and a handful of other people. All in all, their house was going to be rather full. Hannibal had set a strict no partners policy, and Will was relieved; it was going to be bad enough having giggly Mrs Beachum snooping around in their house, he didn't need nosy girlfriends, boyfriends or spouses in there as well.   
It didn't take Will long, however, to realise that Helen Beachum was the least of his worries.   
It seemed that Hannibal had been quite right about Christopher; he was rather taken with Will. Whereas James had accepted quite quickly that Hannibal and Will were happy in their relationship, Christopher had always seemed to bump into them both whenever they were sharing a less than loving exchange, usually following a particularly stressful class. He, of course, didn't see them together outside of work, at home, or even in the supermarket, where they looked like a perfectly ordinary couple, and not one capable of murdering each other. He was always there whenever Will had a face like thunder as well, which was rarely to do with Hannibal in the first place, so poor little Christopher had taken it upon himself to try to cheer Will up. And this came in the form of innocent jokes, not-so-innocent flirtations and lots of unwanted touches. So much so, that Will avoided the staff room as much as he could.   
It started getting worse the day after Hannibal's dinner announcement, when he walked into Will's empty lecture hall at the end of the day, finding Will sitting at his desk writing out the following week's lesson plans.   
"Hi, Howard."   
Will was so focused that he didn't immediately register the use of his new name. He did, however, register Christopher's hands when they suddenly appeared on his desk. He sat up.   
"Oh, hi, Chris."   
Will pulled off his glasses and smiled warmly. "Finished for the day?"   
"Yes, thank God. Some of my students need to go back to primary school."   
Will forced a laugh, wanting to get back to work. Christopher, apparently, had other ideas.   
"I didn't know you wore glasses."   
"Not all the time. Only when I need them."   
"They look good on you."   
"Thank you." Will folded the arms and tucked his glasses in his breast pocket. When Christopher didn't immediately being talking again, Will cleared his throat. "Is there anything I can help you with? Only, I'm a little busy..."   
"Oh! No, sorry. You can just pretend I'm not here."   
Will laughed, though it didn't appear to be a joke. He swallowed and looked down at his papers, then back up again. "Something seems to be bothering you."   
"I don't really know if I should say something..."   
And Christopher sat on Will's desk. He didn't even move papers out of the way, he just pushed himself up slightly on his toes, and sat himself right on Will's paperwork. Strike one. Rudeness level; high. Will was sure Hannibal would eat him just for that.   
"I've just been wondering about your scars."   
"My scars?"   
"Yeah. The ones on your face..."   
Christopher reached his hand out and delicately ran his fingertip over the scar on Will's forehead, pushing some of Will's curls out of the way in the process. His touch was far too gentle, almost like a lover, and it sent a chill through Will's body.   
"There's something dangerous about a man with scars on his face...something sexy..."   
And then, because Will didn't stop him, Christopher traced over the scar on Will's cheek with the backs of his fingers. Will didn't know how to react; he just sat there, unblinking, staring into nothing. He was gripping the arms of his chair so tightly he was sure he was about to tear them off. It was only when he felt Christopher tracing along his jaw that he reacted, pushing himself back and standing up so violently it made his head spin.   
"That's hardly appropriate, wouldn't you agree?"   
"You're blushing."   
Either Christopher didn't care, or he just didn't realise how close to death he really was, as he pushed himself up from Will's desk and inclined his body towards him.   
"Is Pierre the only man you've been with."   
"That's none of your business."   
"Wouldn't you like to find out what it's like with a younger man?"   
"Get out of my classroom."   
Christopher must've seen something in Will's eyes, as he faltered in his movements before doing as he was told. Will stood with his fists clenched for a good few minutes after Christopher had left the room; it was only when he realised how much pain he was in that he managed to relax. Thankfully he hadn't broken the skin on his palms, but they hurt all the same. With shaking limbs, he gathered his papers together and stuffed them in his briefcase.   
He didn't tell Hannibal. 

The second incident occurred two days later, when Will found himself alone in the staff room with only Christopher for company. Will was pouring himself a coffee, trying to ignore the feeling of Christopher's eyes on his backside, focusing instead on the dinner that Hannibal had promised that night (among other things). He stood with his back to the room, staring at the posters on the wall, but not really seeing them, when he suddenly became aware that the space between himself and the other male wasn't quite as big as he once thought. He turned, only to find himself face to face with Christopher. He hated that he was shorter than the male, and he also hated knowing that the only weapon to hand was his coffee mug.   
"I wanted to apologise for the other day."   
"And you couldn't do that from over there?"   
Christopher chuckled. "Of course not. I wanted to apologise properly."   
_How is this in any way proper?_ Will thought, knowing he looked ridiculous with his arms open as they were.   
"I just...I can't help but feel like you and Pierre are...wrong for one another."   
Will raised an eyebrow. "How did you draw that conclusion? And, I might add, you should choose your words carefully here."   
"You fight all the time. I've hardly seen you being friendly with one another."   
"Just because you don't see something, doesn't mean it's not there. Excuse me."   
Will set his coffee mug down on the table and went to leave, but Christopher took his hand and pulled him close again. Will snatched his hand away.   
"Whatever you're doing, you need to stop."   
Christopher just smirked, which only made it worse. Hannibal would probably pound his lungs into the countertop with a mallet.   
But, again, Will didn't tell Hannibal. 

The third, and final time they were alone before the party, thankfully was short lived. But Will felt threatened the whole time anyway.   
It was back in his classroom, and Christopher, yet again, refused to take no for an answer and was bearing down on Will. What his true intentions were Will didn't want to find out, and he didn't have to. The janitor narrowly avoided having to clean up a crime scene; Will sent him a bunch of flowers as a thank you.   
Will tried to tell Hannibal, but every time he tried to form what had happened into words he gave up. He didn't really want to drag Hannibal into it; he was a grown man, after all. Capable of handling his own problems. The thing he despised the most, however, was how helpless he felt while it was happening. He never wanted to feel that anywhere, never mind at work. 

Will swore that the dinner party would be a roaring success, spoken about for all the right reasons, and he decided to quietly have a word with Christopher before they sat down to eat that he was in no way attracted to him. Well, his outsides, anyway. Hannibal had made several remarks about how Christopher's insides might taste, often with the man only a few feet from them, and Will had been wondering about it as well.   
Their guests arrived, presenting wine or chocolates, or both, commenting on how lovely their home was and how well-behaved Winston was (Abby was sat on the bookshelf, quietly observing everyone as they arrived, acting quite a lot like Hannibal). Hannibal had, of course, done all of the cooking. Will offered to help plate up everything before sending it on through into the other room while Hannibal welcomed their guests.   
Things went well for the first hour; the entrée had been served, followed by the soup, and both had gone down extremely well. The problem arose as more wine flowed and conversational groups were formed, Hannibal being dragged into the psychiatrist corner, which Will knew he probably hated. Will was in the kitchen making sure that the main course wasn't turning into a disaster (also known as sneaking an extra glass of wine to spare himself from some of the boring conversations that were taking place), when he heard the kitchen door open. He didn't turn, instead setting his wine glass down and making it look like he was busy, sure it was Hannibal.   
"It's a shame that this is only lamb." He joked, lifting a tea towel and turning. His smile faltered when he saw who it was.   
Christopher.   
"Oh, it's you..."   
"Did you think I was Pierre? I'm flattered."   
"Hm."   
Will set the tea towel down and started pouring himself some more wine. Christopher thrust his own, half empty glass forwards and Will felt obligated to add a few more splashes. He scanned the room quickly, working out his possible escape routes, as well as mentally recalling where all the knives currently were, before turning again to check on the food. Christopher closed the gap between them, slowly, and Will didn't realise how close he was until it was too late.   
He had moved to a clean section of the countertop, setting his wine glass down as he moved, then reached up into the cupboard. It was then that Christopher moved forwards swiftly, pressing his body against Will's and snaking his arms around him. Will let out a yelp.   
"I've been watching you tonight, fluttering about like a little hummingbird."   
"Let go of me." Will struggled against Christopher's surprisingly strong grip and he was momentarily reminded of Hannibal, but for all the wrong reasons.   
"Is this how he does it? Is this how Pierre takes you? All force and no mercy?"   
"I said let go of me!"   
Will continued to struggle, looking for a weapon, any weapon. He didn't stop, even when he was forcibly turned to face the other male, who tried to kiss him. Will pushed on his chest, arching himself back, and banging his head on the cupboard hard. Stars burst in his field of vision and he let out a frustrated grunt.   
"Have you fucked in this kitchen yet?"   
Christopher forced Will's legs apart, pushing his thigh against Will's groin. "I'd love to fuck you right here."   
Will grunted with frustration, and eventually managed to free himself. He skirted round the kitchen, knocking his and Christopher's wine glasses off the counter in the process. He reached out for a knife, but was dragged backwards and back into Christopher's embrace.   
"You're a fiery little fucker, aren't you? I like that in a man."   
"Get...off..." Will spat venom through his teeth, his face inches away from Christopher's...and the other male actually made the mistake of leaning in for a kiss. Will saw red.   
And heard screams. Just like when he'd bashed Scarlett's head in with the elk statue, self-preservation took over and he just reacted. When Christopher's lips had been close enough, Will had opened his mouth, baring his teeth. The other male, thinking this was a welcoming gesture in his drunken state, continued forwards. Will took Christopher's bottom lip between his teeth and bit down as hard as he could, at the same time as he pulled backwards. Christopher had become the one fighting, and he somehow managed to get himself free from Will's teeth with most of his lip intact. The rest of it rested on Will's tongue. Christopher had then punched Will, which was witnessed by Hannibal. Thankfully, he had managed to convince everyone else to stay in the living room while he checked out the noises coming from the kitchen, and he had arrived in time to witness Will's action of self-defence. Hannibal was across the room in an instant, grabbing Christopher's wrist to prevent him from hitting Will a second time, and he pinned him against the countertop, the coppery tang of the male's blood filling Hannibal with adrenaline.   
"If I were you, Mister Trent, I would take myself to the closest available accident and emergency department and tell them that I had just been in a street brawl and urgently needed stitches. I also wouldn't divulge the full story of tonight's activities to anybody at work, understand?"   
Still bleeding, but terrified, Christopher nodded. Hannibal slapped a tea towel into his face, which the male gripped against his lip tightly before fleeting. He answered none of the questions that were thrown at him, though James looked thoroughly pleased to see the man in such distress.   
Will, while watching Hannibal and Christopher, had started chewing what was in his mouth. He only stopped when Hannibal brought him out of his apparent trance.   
"Will? Look at me, Will. What have you got in your mouth?"   
Will blinked, then swallowed. "Christopher's lip."   
Hannibal couldn't help but grin before he pulled Will against his chest and gently stroked his hair. Will gripped Hannibal's back, though was careful not to get any blood on him.   
"How should we deal with Mister Trent, Will?"   
Will told Hannibal everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Christopher wasn't at work for the rest of that week, and Will felt like he was able to breathe. Helen only asked him once about what had happened during the party, and she seemed satisfied with the answer he gave; Chris had had a little too much to drink and simply fell over. Hannibal relayed the same story whenever he was asked about it, and soon enough every member of staff knew that version of events. They didn't need to be told about how Will had eaten part of Christopher's lip raw, definitely not. The only member of the party that evening who wasn't completely satisfied about it all being shrugged off was James, and he practically cornered Will in the staff room one afternoon when Hannibal had left.   
"Look, I don't want to bring up the past considering everyone else is perfectly happy to just let it go, but I _have_ to ask; that night at the party...what _really_ happened?"   
Will swallowed, wringing the handle of his briefcase in his hands. "Well..."   
"And don't sugar coat it like Pierre did. I could tell from the look in his eyes that there was more to it."   
Will glanced down at his hands, then breathed in deeply. "Christopher...wouldn't take no for an answer and...ended up getting himself hurt as a result."   
"I knew it."   
Will swallowed. He was about to continue speaking when James shocked him by grinning.   
"That bastard had it coming. You know, you're not the first one he's tried it on with? Oh no, not by a long shot."   
James seemed thoroughly pleased that Chris had suffered a facial injury most of all. "He was always preening himself between classes. It sucks that it had to happen to another person, especially someone as nice as you. But I'm so glad it finally happened. Though...truth be told I was rather hoping he ran into Pierre's fists. I reckon he can pack a punch."   
It was Will's turn to grin. "He sure can."   
"I just wish I'd been there to watch it all. It would've been wonderful to witness."   
"James...did he ever try anything with you?"   
James faltered for a moment, looking rather fragile. Will was sorry he asked in the first place.   
"A couple years ago at the staff Christmas party he thought it would be a good idea to spike my drink. I knew it was him, because he kept hovering around the bar whenever I bought myself a drink, and then I suddenly got sent one. He managed to get me into the toilets, but Bee came looking for me."   
"Bee?"   
"How can you not know Bee?! You work in the same department!"   
Will thought for a moment, then laughed. "Her name's Bee?! I thought it was Dee!"   
The two of them laughed. Will felt a lot more comfortable being with James than he had done at first, mostly because he thought he was going to accuse him of something.   
"I'm sorry that happened to you."   
James waved a hand. "He got what was coming to him, so, it's fine. Honestly."   
"Still. He got away lightly if he's been doing this often."   
"He's just one of those men I suppose, always thinking everything is owed him. He got put in his place once, so that should be enough. Anyway, I'd better go. I've got an early finish today and I've got some stuff to do. Thanks for telling me about the party, Howard. I'll see you on Monday."   
"Yeah. Have a good weekend."   
"Bye!"   
Will let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, glancing round the staff room. He was the only one in there, which was good. He was grinning broadly, having just figured out what he and Hannibal would be doing for the weekend. 

-/- 

"I thought you'd be excited."   
Will had casually mentioned Christopher's past antics to Hannibal at the dinner table that evening, and though Hannibal seemed interested, he didn't have his usual enthusiasm. In fact, he looked slightly bored at the idea.   
"We've only eaten organic, farm assured produce since we arrived. You're telling me you've lost the taste?"   
"Of course not."   
"Then what's wrong?"   
Hannibal finished his mouthful and set his knife and fork down, looking over at Will. "For the first time in my life, I have no wish to get caught."   
Will stared over at Hannibal, not sure how to process what he'd said. "You...you wanted us to catch you before?"   
"Well obviously not, but with you on the case it was rather hard for me to continue as undetected as I was before. Remember, I had been working as the Chesapeake ripper for many years, Will."   
"So?"   
"So, Jack knows how I work. The entire FBI are looking for us, Will, and if they get word of strange and brutal killings in the United Kingdom with suspicions of cannibalism, they would be here in an instant."   
"Weird shit happens over here all the time, though!"   
"Eating people weird?"   
"Cannibalism isn't illegal here, Hannibal."   
"How do you know that?"   
"Google."   
Hannibal laughed and sat back in his chair. "You're quite right, Will, but we simply cannot expect Christopher to be willing to cut out his own organs and survive."   
Will shrugged.   
"Still, my initial point stands." Hannibal continued. "If we get arrested, or even if a warrant for our arrest is issued, Jack will find out and we would be extradited. We would be separated, Will. Do you really think they would keep us in the same institution? They certainly wouldn't have us in the same state."   
Will swallowed and frowned. "We're just going to let him get away with it, then?"   
Hannibal chuckled again and smiled lovingly at Will. "I love that you still have a firm grasp on your morality, Will. Do you feel Christopher Trent deserves to die?"   
"Yes."   
Hannibal gave a single, slow nod.   
"Don't you think so?"   
"Oh, I do. Very much so."   
"Okay."   
When Hannibal didn't immediately reply, Will let out a frustrated groan and drained his wine glass. Hannibal let out another chuckle and stood up. "It appears that I have a decision to make." He started clearing the table.   
"If you want to do it or not?"   
"No. If I want his body to be found or not."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to post up, and sorry if it's horrendous; holiday season and writer's block e.e

The following morning, Will was woken by Hannibal mumbling to himself under the bed. He rolled over and smiled, as Hannibal's entire upper half was hidden. Will reached a hand out and stroked Hannibal's backside.   
"Oh, the things I could do to you."   
"I can assure you, things would quickly turn around. Unfortunately for you, I am not stuck."   
"It still wouldn't take much to get your boxers down, Hannibal."   
Hannibal let out a muffled chuckle, then cursed under his breath. Will pushed himself up as Hannibal's head appeared.   
"What're you looking for?"   
"I had a suitcase under here. Did you move it?"   
"Yes, it's in the wardrobe. What's in it?"   
"One of the jackets I used to wear to prevent my clothes from being soiled." Hannibal pushed himself out from under the bed. His hair was a mess.   
"You mean your murder coat?"   
Hannibal snorted. "Yes, I suppose. There's one in there for you, as well."   
"Oooh, my very own murder coat. How lovely."   
"You're going to need it. How we choose to act is going to vary greatly from Scarlett Key."   
"How so?"   
"Honestly, Will. We are in the middle of a vast and extremely busy city. We can almost guarantee that our every action outside of this house will be being watched by someone, or something. We won't be able to lure our prey into an obvious yet subtle trap and subdue him easily. It will also be completely impossible to remove any evidence of his corpse from his home during the light of day. We will have to work secretively, by cover of darkness, most likely. And we will need to be vigilant at all times."   
"It almost sounds like you're trying to talk me out of it. You're not scared, are you?"   
Hannibal's eyes flashed. "Never. Merely practical. This will be the first time you have done this with me, after all. I don't want either of us to get caught."   
"I'll get to see you work, though. That's all that matters."   
"Yes and no."   
Hannibal opened the wardrobe and found the suitcase he was looking for. He pulled it out and checked the contents as he continued. "As the Chesapeake ripper I had a particular style. As the copycat I had another style. And as Il Monstro, another one still. Though all of my works can be linked, once someone has an understanding as you do, Will, they've all been uniquely different. Now, however, I must vary it all completely. I have to aim for something new."   
Will listened intently, and when Hannibal smiled at him with his eyes still flashing, Will's body was flooded instantly with arousal.   
"That's where you come in, Will."   
"How do you mean?"   
Hannibal closed the suitcase and set it down on the floor. "You have a way of working that is entirely your own. Influenced by me, I'll admit, but...still. The premise is exclusively yours, and we will use that to our advantage. I had even considered using Winston-…"   
"No." Will raised his voice slightly just to get his point across. "I don't want Winston anywhere near this."   
Hannibal nodded respectfully. "Very well. Just the two of us. My point still stands, however, that we have a new and exciting opportunity to test ourselves. To push our limits."   
Will smiled, and Hannibal leaned in and kissed his lips gently. "There is more beauty to you, Will, than I had ever hoped to see."   
"There's probably more in me, yet."   
"Oh, that I don't doubt for an instant."   
Hannibal kissed Will's forehead, then left the room to shower. Will lay back against the cool sheets and stared up at the ceiling, thinking about what they were setting out to do. Their first kill since leaving the US, their first proper bonding experience since they escaped Jack's clutches. The fact that it was so tantalisingly close did nothing to help his building anticipation. He had no idea what plans Hannibal was hiding, though he knew they would be far more impressive than his own. When Hannibal returned, fresh from the shower, Will couldn't resist lounging in bed for a few more moments, watching the other male dress. Since they had left the stress of living in constant worry behind in the cabin, Hannibal had regained his physique. His lean yet muscular legs, the alluring curve of his buttocks. Will licked his lips as he looked higher; the only part of Hannibal that could be considered 'ugly' was that brand on his back, that he was always ever so careful to angle away from Will's direct gaze. Will had marked it, of course, but there was very little that could be done to disguise something as permanent as that.   
Will let out a sigh, looking down at his stomach. He trailed his fingers over the scar there, then glanced up at Hannibal as he tucked his shirt into his trousers. He then pushed himself out of bed and got into the shower. 

"He's definitely in."   
"How can you tell?"   
"I can see him moving about in there."   
"How?"   
Will squinted up at the block of flats, looking into one of the windows they knew belonged to Christopher's apartment. He couldn't really see anything. Hannibal let out a small sigh, but otherwise, didn't respond. Will let out a grunt and sat back in his seat.   
"Can you see him, or can you smell him?"   
Hannibal shot Will a look. "The only thing I can smell, Will, is you...thankfully."   
Will smiled slightly, as did Hannibal, and they went back to looking up at the flats. They hadn't been sat waiting for long, and in that time only a handful of people passed; none of them looked particularly interested in what Will and Hannibal were doing, and that suited the two men just fine. Hannibal checked his watch, then nodded at Will, and together they climbed out of the car. Will was carrying the suitcase containing their suits, as well as a few other things.   
"He wouldn't have any company, would he? Not with the way his face is bound to look?"   
"If he didn't feel it necessary to go to work in his condition, he certainly wouldn't be entertaining guests."   
"Unless he had a secret boyfriend none of us knew about."   
"If he did I don't think he would be as predatory as he is."   
Will could hear the sneer in Hannibal's tone, and it made him smile. "You never know. I've seen some pretty horrendous things from married men in my lifetime."   
"I believe he is a lonely person, rejected by most social circles because of his attitude and general demeanour. If there was someone in his life, they left him a long time ago."   
"He'd deserve it."   
"Indeed."   
They arrived at the front entrance to the building. Hannibal, sounding much less American than Will did, pushed the buzzer for the fourteenth flat and waited.   
"Yeah?"   
"Hello, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt your evening but I've just moved in upstairs and I've locked myself out. Could you let me in, please?"   
Their reply was the unmistakable click of the door unlocking, followed by a buzzing sound. Hannibal thanked the woman as Will opened the door.   
"That was easy." Will glanced up the stairs, then back to Hannibal who was looking around the downstairs of the flat as though it had offended him. "Yes, Hannibal, it's dirty. Come on."   
Leading the way, Will started up the stairs. Hannibal eventually followed, keeping his hands buried in his pockets, not touching anything as they went. Will heard Hannibal mutter under his breath a few times, and he couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sure the apartments themselves are perfectly maintained. Get a move on."   
"Hm."   
When they reached Christopher's floor, they stopped and listened intently for any sound of movement that wasn't coming from their destination. It seemed that, out of the three on the floor, only one was occupied. That suited them. They listened for a few minutes more, waiting for any tell-tale sound of someone coming or going before opening the suitcase and pulling on their 'murder coats', as Will kept referring to them. Hannibal then retrieved a needle from inside the case and gave Will a short nod.   
Will smartly rapped on Christopher's front door and was all too aware when everything within fell silent. It was like someone pressing the mute button on a TV remote. Christopher obviously wasn't expecting company, but that was good. What was bad was that he didn't immediately answer the door. Will frowned over at Hannibal, who pointed at the door viewer. Will nodded and knocked again, covering the small round window.   
"Who is it?" Christopher sounded more disgruntled than scared, which was good; fear changed the taste of the meat.   
Will disguised his voice, making it slightly lower. "Hey I live downstairs. You were making loads of noise and I just wanna tell you to knock it off."   
The door was wrenched open. "I haven't made a sing-...oh, God..."   
"Hello, Chris. How are you?"   
Christopher, obviously, tried to shut the door, but Hannibal stepped forwards and held it open. Christopher backed away from the door and Hannibal pushed it open, letting Will step inside first.   
"What the fuck are you wearing?"   
Christopher looked between the two men, a frown on his face. Will had to admit that they looked a little ridiculous, but he didn't much care. He didn't want to get blood, or anything else for that matter, all over his shirt; Hannibal had bought him it.   
"Why are you here? If you don't leave, I'll call the police."   
"Oh, don't be so melodramatic."   
"You were invited to our home as a gesture of well-being and friendship. You took that invite and bastardised it to suit your own selfish needs. You sexually assaulted my husband."   
"Pfft, I hardly touched him! Look what he did to my face!"   
"An improvement, I dare say." Hannibal smirked.   
"You...how dare you! Get the fuck out of my house!"   
Hannibal, still with that smirk on his face, shook his head. "Oh, no, Mister Trent. Tonight, you will learn that there are always consequences to your actions."   
"Especially after finding out that this sort of behaviour is normal to you. And that makes me sick."   
"Likewise."   
Christopher had backed himself into the living room, which gave the three of them more space to move. Will followed Christopher's gaze and they both dived for the male's cell at the same time. There was a struggle for a few moments before Will was able to snatch the device away. He handed it to Hannibal, who had had the foresight to put gloves on.   
"What are you going to do to me?"   
"Try not to give in to your fear, Mister Trent."   
"How am I supposed to do that, exactly? Fucking hell, man..."   
"Please, take a seat."   
"How about you go fuck yourself!" Christopher spat at Hannibal, who simply smiled a little more before he lunged. He always moved with the speed and grace of a much younger man, and Will couldn't help but be impressed. In one smooth movement, Hannibal pulled out the syringe, flicked off the cap and plunged the needle into Christopher's neck.   
"Hey!" Christopher flailed, trying to get himself away from Hannibal, but he had already been injected.   
"There, that should calm him down." Hannibal then pushed Christopher onto the sofa, where the male had already calmed noticeably.   
"What did you give him?" Will looked curiously at the syringe, which Hannibal tucked back into his pocket.   
Hannibal tapped his nose, then handed Will a pair of gloves. Will hastily pulled them on, making sure there were no holes or rips, before turning back to Christopher.   
"Now, regrettably, due to the sedative he has been administered, his meat is useless. However, this doesn't mean that we can't have a little bit of _fun_." Hannibal grinned at Will, that dangerous yet alluring look back in his eyes.   
"What did you have in mind?" Will asked, shifting his weight to one foot as he watched Hannibal rooting around in his suitcase again.   
"I was thinking more of what you had in mind." Hannibal glanced at Will over his shoulder as he continued gathering his things together. "Remember?"   
"Oh yeah." Will grinned and looked at Christopher, who was so doped up that he returned the grin and even started laughing. "There's a whole heap of things that I'd just love to do to you."   
Hannibal turned and firmly placed a scalpel against Will's palm. Will tore his eyes away from Christopher's stupidly grinning face and looked at it before gripping it tightly. He locked eyes with Hannibal before the other male took a few steps back and leaned against the door frame, crossing his arms. He gave an almost imperceptible nod before Will pushed himself to his feet. He looked over Christopher, who was still giggling to himself, then looked back to Hannibal.   
"You seem unsure."   
"I don't know where to start."   
"I find starting at the beginning is always an excellent idea."   
Will raised an eyebrow. "Sarcasm. Great. Very helpful."   
Hannibal smiled, looking very pleased with himself. Will let out a sigh and looked back to the giggling mess currently occupying the sofa. He chewed on his bottom lip and studied Christopher's body, pondering. He thought about when he first arrived at the university and when he was introduced to the other members of staff. He thought about when he first encountered Christopher while they were alone, the things he was told, the things the male had done. He felt something stirring in his chest and swallowed; if there was one thing he couldn't stand in the world, it was rapists and the like. While he had no physical evidence of Christopher ever having committed such an act, he was certainly capable of it. And he, Will, had been a potential victim. He let that thought settle in his stomach, acting as a catalyst to the fire that was growing inside him. The fire sparked his rage and he gripped the scalpel tightly. The man in front of him, barely even a man, would have stolen something from Will if he had been given the chance. He would have driven a wedge between him and Hannibal, and that just wouldn't stand.   
Will stepped closer to the sofa. Christopher stopped giggling and looked up at Will, an almost innocent look of curiosity on his face. The look made Will feel physically sick, and he dropped to his knees over Christopher, driving the hard surface of his knee into the softness of Christopher's groin. Before the other male could utter a sound, Will had clamped his hand over Christopher's mouth, using his body weight to pin him down. He drove his knee forward hard, causing Christopher to struggle more, his eyes bulging. His muffled screaming was like music to Will's ears and he grinned. Will pressed the tip of the scalpel blade against the throbbing pulse in Christopher's pulse, but didn't yet press down. He was enjoying the tears rolling down Christopher's cheeks, the feeble attempts at freeing himself, the pathetic cries of pain. Will dug the scalpel in a little more, causing a bead of blood to steadily roll down Christopher's neck. What he'd wanted to do, what he felt would have been perfectly justifiable, was to relieve Christopher of his sexual urges and render him unable to hurt anybody in that way, but he lacked the knowledge to do so. And Hannibal had insisted on this one being his show; he didn't want to relinquish control, but he had to make his mark just the same. So, instead, he opted for a moderately merciless crushing of Christopher's groin. If his balls popped as a result, good.   
Will could feel Hannibal's eyes on his back and he knew that that hunger would still be there. As would the grin. Hannibal's focus would be keen, watching Will's every movement. He would be able to taste the fear, the power and the excitement in the air. His breathing would have increased, his chest rising and falling more and more rapidly. Would he be itching to participate? To add his stroke to Will's art? Possibly. Will allowed himself a quick glance behind himself and he was extremely glad to know his assumptions were correct.   
Turning back to Christopher, Will pushed himself up again, almost to his feet, before falling back to his knees again, aiming straight for the male's groin. He kept his grip over Christopher's mouth, muffling his cries of agony again. Screaming was practically all that Christopher could do; whatever he had been injected with was making it increasingly more difficult for him to raise his arms or move his legs, which suited Will perfectly. Keeping the pressure on Christopher's groin, Will moved the scalpel away from the male's neck to cut open his shirt, which he did in a few swift movements. Christopher started letting out noises that sounded very much like 'please' and 'no', but Will ignored him. He ran the tip of the scalpel over Christopher's flesh, wondering where to make the first cut. He wasn't entirely sure what his end plan was; he just wanted to inflict pain. He breathed in deeply and cut into Christopher's skin, just over his right nipple. It was only a shallow cut, only causing blood to bead to the surface, but the man started whimpering and crying earnestly again. The fire in Will's belly was being fully stoked by the reactions of the other, and it urged him to do more. He cut again, a quick flash of silver, at Christopher's stomach. The injury was deeper, the blood running faster. He kept this up for a few minutes, varying the depth of his cuts, his own breathing increasing. By the time he was panting with excitement, Christopher had lost all ability to struggle and just lay there limply, able to feel everything but unable to really react. Hannibal had stepped closer, keen to get a better look at Will's handiwork.   
Will dropped the scalpel onto the sofa and ripped the remains of Christopher's shirt away. He tore off a wide strip as well as he could, then quickly moved his hand from Christopher's mouth and stuffed the fabric between his lips instead. There was the familiar sound of duct tape being stretched, and Christopher's mouth was covered with the strip Hannibal had produced.   
"That's better."   
Will rolled his neck and shoulders, then took up the scalpel again. He drove his knee forwards as much as he could as he added another, deeper, cut to Christopher's abdomen. A whine came from the other, his eyes rolling back.   
"I know this hurts, Christopher. Trust me; I've had this exact same injury inflicted on me, and it's a pain you'll never forget." Will realised what he'd said and let out a laugh. "Well, it's a pain _I'll_ never forget. You, on the other hand, won't have to worry about it for much longer."   
He pressed the scalpel in more; darker blood eagerly flowed from the wound, changing the colour of the sofa and dripping onto the carpet. He pulled the blade back and admired the work. He remembered how Hannibal had done it to him, the angle, the pressure, the location. In hindsight it was probably a bad idea, but Will wasn't particularly worried about the consequences. He was more interested in the thrill of it all.   
Time seemed to pass slowly as Will continued to injure Christopher, pulling his knee back and driving it forwards whenever he felt that he wasn't getting as many whimpers as he wanted. Christopher's face paled and his eyes kept closing, his head lolling to the side. He was losing focus and consciousness, and Will was running out of steam. He had Christopher's blood all over him; his torso was spattered, his legs drenched, as were his hands and arms. Taking a deep breath, he moved the scalpel blade up to Christopher's chest, pressing it as deeply into the male's skin as it would go. Then, cutting in stages, he opened Christopher's torso from chest to stomach. With wide eyes, Christopher looked up at Will as his body went into its final throes. It was only when Christopher's body had stopped twitching that Will pushed himself onto the sofa, breathing heavily. He dropped the scalpel and looked over at Hannibal.   
They were silent for a few minutes before quickly and quietly gathering their things together, making themselves look presentable and leaving the building. It was dark, and neither of them knew or cared what the time was. Hannibal started the engine of the car but didn't start towards home straight away. He looked over at Will, and he was greeted with a smile.   
"Do you feel better?"   
"Much. I feel justified."   
"Good." Smiling, Hannibal turned the car and took them both home. He knew how Will was feeling; he would smell it in the air. When they had returned home, Hannibal barely had time to close the front door before Will was on him, tugging at his clothes, pulling their bodies together, attempting to land a kiss on his lips.   
"Will...stop..."   
Will either didn't hear or chose not to, as he continued, trying to get Hannibal out of his jacket and up the stairs. Hannibal gripped Will's upper arms and squeezed. "Will. Enough."   
"What is it?"   
"I'm not in the mood. I just want to shower, eat and sleep tonight."   
Will blinked. "I don't understand..."   
"Take care of yourself if you must, but I have no interest in sex right this minute."   
Will blinked again. "But...but, Hannibal..."   
"Excuse me."   
Hannibal let go of Will's arms and detached himself from Will's grip, then moved past him and started up the stairs. Will stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching the other male's retreating back, until Abby's mewing and Winston's whimpering became impossible to ignore. Feeling hurt, confused and slightly angry, he fed the animals before making himself something to eat. Hannibal, on the other hand, stood in the bathroom, staring into the sink as he leaned again it. He breathed in deeply, then lifted his head and looked at his reflection. 

It was smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this while watching the end of season 1 again, so sorry if it seems like i was distracted...i was xD

"You made us breakfast?"   
"I made _me_ breakfast."   
Will set the frying pan and spatula down on the stove, then turned and lifted his plate before walking to the living room. He tucked one leg under himself as he sat down, glanced towards the doorway when he saw Hannibal's shadow shifting, then turned on the TV.   
Hannibal looked at the frying pan before taking a step back from it. He then looked towards the living room. He waited a few more moments before he stepped through to the other room. Will pretended to be interested in the news report.   
"What's wrong?"   
Will stuffed most of an egg into his mouth so he didn't have to reply. Hannibal breathed in deeply, patiently counted backwards from ten and asked again. He hated it when Will acted like a child.   
"You know that's wrong."   
"Do I?"   
Will set his plate down on the coffee table and looked up at Hannibal. "You know _damn well_ what's wrong!"   
Hannibal opened his arms slightly, as though to suggest he was clueless as to why Will was in such a foul mood. Will let out a derisive laugh.   
"Are we just going to pretend that last night didn't happen?"   
"Ah."   
"'Ah'? That's all you've got to say?"   
"What would you like me to say, Will?"   
"I want you to tell me why. Why did you refuse me? Why did you push me away?"   
"I told you why."   
"Oh, don't give me that. I know you well enough to know by now that it wasn't just because you weren't in the mood."   
Hannibal breathed in again. "I wasn't in the mood, Wil. Why is that so hard for you to grasp the concept of?"   
"So, you just lost all want of sex in the car ride home?"   
"Yes."   
"Why?"   
"Because you only seem to want to engage in physical activities with me when we've killed."   
Will did a double take. "That's not true."   
"Isn't it? Whenever you experience periods of heightened emotion, your arousal grows. Only then."   
"We've been intimate...we hadn't killed anybody when we were at the hotel."   
"No, but it was a time of great change, hence, heightened emotion."   
Will got to his feet. He went to walk over to Hannibal, but Hannibal stepped back. "What are you saying, exactly? Are you suggesting...you..." Will studied Hannibal; he didn't look overly distressed (not that it was ever really that easy to detect how Hannibal was feeling). He didn't seem to be fully engaged in the moment in general. "...are you...you're manipulating me...aren't you?"   
"I don't think so."   
"You are. What are you doing, Hannibal?"   
"Simply trying to get an answer to a question that has been puzzling me."   
"Don't do that. Don't you dare do that. We're past this...this...using each other. Lying to one another."   
Hannibal continued to look passive, and it infuriated Will more. "You know what you're doing, Hannibal. And I refuse to play your sadistic little games."   
With that, Will stalked out of the room. He was glad he was dressed, meaning all he had to do was step into his shoes and pull on a jacket.   
"Will, where are you going?"   
"Out. I need to get away from you."   
"You can't be serious-…"   
Will unlocked and opened the front door, turning to look at Hannibal as he stepped outside. "Dead serious." He slammed the door shut behind him. 

Will returned several hours later. As soon as they heard the front door opening, both Hannibal and Winston got up from the sofa. Though Hannibal stayed where he was, Winston trotted to the door and was greeted with a smile and a great amount of fuss. Even Abby emerged from the kitchen to get a stroke or two, and it was only when Will had taken off his coat and removed his shoes that he walked into the living room.   
"I'm sorry, Will. You were right to be upset with me."   
"I was furious with you."   
"Are you still in that state of anger?"   
Will breathed in deeply and sighed. "No. It's in your nature. You can no more help manipulating me than I can't help allowing you to do it."   
Hannibal swallowed.   
"Just-..."   
"I want you to want me while you're in complete control of yourself, Will. Not while your blood is pumping fire through your veins. Not as you're flush with excitement from the kill."   
It was Wil's turn to swallow. "I want you to promise me that you won't do anything like this again."   
"I promise."   
"And I want you to be honest with me in why you chose last night to do it."   
Hannibal thought about his answer, though he didn't need to. It came to him easily enough. "I don't think I was fully satisfied with last night's events. I feel like I could have done more."   
"It was my play. You did enough."   
"Perhaps."   
Will walked over to Hannibal and breathed in again. "The next one we can do together. And, Hannibal...?"   
"Yes, Will?"   
"I always want you."


	9. Chapter 9

When they returned to work on Monday morning, everything was pretty normal. They were informed that Christopher had sent in another sick note which had arrived that morning, declaring that he would be out of work for at least another fortnight, and the rest of the biology lecturers split up his work so the students didn't miss out. For Hannibal and Will, the news that he'd sent in another sick note was fantastic. They were all smiles after the staff meeting, though they tried their best to hide it. 

Will dragged Hannibal down the corridor a-ways while the other members of the faculty shared a few more quick words before the work week began again, and Hannibal didn't need his keen senses to know that Will was euphoric. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him looking so happy. 

"This has worked out to our advantage, my dear." Hannibal's smile made him look years younger, and Will couldn't resist kissing him. 

"And here was me thinking our good luck had ended after we left the states. Christ I've never been so happy on a Monday morning." 

"I can tell." 

"So can everyone else." Will chuckled, noticing that they had a small audience of colleagues and students. He also realised that he was holding both of Hannibal's hands and generally acting like...well, like a newly married couple were expected to act, he supposed. His cheeks flushed. 

"Elation looks good on you. Have I ever told you that?" Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will again tenderly before pulling back. "We'd better get to class before we end up on the internet." 

"Yeah. Have a good day. I'll see you at lunch." Will gave Hannibal another quick peck on the lips before he hurried to his lecture hall, ignoring the chorus of 'awws' that followed him down the corridor. Despite all the other people that were looking at him, it was Hannibal's gaze that he felt the strongest. 

 

"Sir, sir!" 

"Yes?" 

Hannibal pointed to the student with her hand in the air as he sat against the front of his desk. The student looked excitedly to her friends before asking her question. 

"How long have you and Mister Durand been married?" 

Despite the smirk that spread across Hannibal's lips, he rolled his eyes. "Miss Reeves, the time at the end of my lectures is reserved for questions about the subject matter at hand. Not my relationship with my husband." 

"Oh, sir!" 

Hannibal let out a light laugh, smiling up at Miss Reeves as politely as he could. "We've been married since Christmas." 

Another hand shot into the air; Hannibal wasn't surprised to see it was another female student. "Yes?" 

"Did you get married in the states or here?" 

"We got married in the states." 

"Did you have a white wedding?" 

"I think we're getting a little off topic here." Hannibal pushed himself from his desk and walked back towards the chalkboard that was covered in his writing. "Does anybody have any questions about anything psychology related?" 

A few students looked at one another before sitting like they were biting their tongues. A few more hands rose into the air and Hannibal was relieved when he was asked questions regarding his subject matter. His smirk didn't go anywhere, though. 

 

Will's day was pretty much the same, except he wasn't quite as able to control his classroom as Hannibal was, especially when he turned bright pink and couldn't keep a straight face. He somehow managed to make the day he and Hannibal first met into something much more romantic than it really was. He left out the attempted murder, the mental and physical trauma that was inflicted on him by Hannibal, all the times they tried to kill one another and the fact that he was actually a serial killer and turned their entire story into something that would probably sell millions if written by the right author. When the end of his lesson was announced, a few more students lingered back to ask more questions, but he ushered them along fairly quickly. 

 

"How was your morning?" 

"I've been bombarded with questions about you." 

"Likewise." 

Hannibal chuckled as he set up his and Will's lunch; since their first and rather unappetising venture into the cafeteria, Hannibal had made a point to prepare their lunch the night before. On this occasion they were having leftovers of their Sunday roast, and only managed to make a few people jealous. 

They sat in Will's lecture hall, on the floor in front of Will's desk, like they were having a picnic. 

"The general consensus around the campus is that we're the cutest couple." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Mm." Will drank some of his tea before lifting his fork again. "I've heard there was a poll going around this morning." 

Hannibal chuckled. "That wouldn't surprise me at all." 

"I thought American students were odd." 

They both laughed and carried on eating. "But anyway, I think we have more important things to discuss." 

"Oh?" 

Hannibal grinned over at Will. "You know what I'm talking about." 

"I do?" Will batted his eyelashes, trying to look innocent. 

Hannibal laughed and shook his head. 

"Alright, alright. The _Christopher_ thing." 

"Yes, exactly that." Hannibal set his cutlery down and lifted his napkin, wiping his mouth with it before folding it back on his knee again. "I don't think things could have gone any more in our favour, do you?" 

"I honestly think I died when Helen gave her little announcement this morning. By the time they find his body..." Will smiled and shook his head. "It's a shame we didn't take anything from him." 

"Agreed. But I didn't want to risk the meat being contaminated. In hindsight I should have planned how I was going to subdue him better."   
"Why did you sedate him anyway?" 

"I wanted to make it easier for you." 

"Aww." 

Will and Hannibal gazed at each other fondly. 

"And I didn't want to interfere too much. Truth be told I didn't know if you would be able to handle it. But you proved me wrong." 

"After Freddie and Bedelia? I'm a little insulted, Doctor Lecter." 

"I didn't mean it like that. Of course, I knew that you would perform admirably, and you did. I was merely referring to the fact that you are something of a loose cannon at times, Will. I didn't want anything to go wrong." 

"Ah, I see." 

"Mm." Hannibal drank from his own cup, then looked up at the empty seats. He let out a sigh then looked at Will, who had started packing the tupperware away. "I will never get bored of looking at you, my darling." 

Will's cheeks flushed and he looked briefly at Hannibal as he continued putting things away. "You're terribly soppy sometimes, you know that?" 

"I do." Hannibal grinned and looked up at the seats again. Will leaned over and kissed his cheek. 

"I like it." 

"I'm glad." 

Hannibal turned and placed a gentle kiss on Will's lips.


	10. Chapter 10

The three and a half weeks that passed before Christopher's body was found were rather uneventful for Hannibal and Will. They continued to teach their classes, grade papers and take questions. They also spent a few hours during their Friday nights to accompany James, Bee and a few others in the local pub for a couple of drinks before they returned home. They only found out that Christopher's body had been discovered when they arrived at work that morning to find the TV on in the staff room, most of the faculty standing around it. They glanced at each other as they entered the room, Hannibal silently shushing Will when he noticed the excitement in the male's eyes, and they quickly adopted a look of solemn curiosity. 

Will stepped up behind James and leaned in to his ear. "What's going on?" 

"It's Chris." 

James covered his mouth as he nodded to the TV, where the reporter was giving their statement to the camera. Hannibal slipped to the back of the room, quietly placing his and Will's lunch into the fridge. He then poured himself some coffee before joining the others. He looked at the TV with his head bowed slightly, his dark eyes fixed on one spot. He wasn't really watching, just listening to the words spoken by the reporter, and the whispers shared between the staff. 

They were all disturbed when Helen stepped into the room. She shut the door behind her and the force she used to close it made all faces turn towards her. She didn't say anything immediately, choosing to cross the room and pour herself a cup of coffee, which she took a few sips of before turning back to her the faculty. 

"You're all aware of the events by now, I assume?" 

She looked pointedly at Hannibal and Will, who had arrived after everyone else, narrowly missing the questioning from the police. Everyone nodded. 

"Absolutely horrible business. I honestly don't know what to think. It's sickening." 

"He was definitely...y'know... _murdered_ then?" James' voice was barely more than a whisper.

"The police seem to think so." 

Hannibal and Will shared a look that went unnoticed by the rest. 

"They'll be back to do some follow up interviews. And they'll need to speak to you, Howard, Pierre." 

Hannibal and Will nodded, maintaining their sorrowful look. Hannibal's would probably have earned him an Oscar. 

 

The police questioning came later that day, separately. They cornered Hannibal in the staff room and asked him the usual questions (things that he considered usual, anyway), and seemed satisfied with his responses. They caught Will near the end of one of his lectures, and they stood at the back of the hall, waiting for him to finish. He felt perfectly comfortable answering their questions, and they thanked him before they left. It was only when he was comparing notes with Hannibal over dinner that they both realised the same thing. 

"Did one of the officers look at you a little too hard?" 

"She did." 

"Do you think she recognised us?" 

"We have to entertain the possibility that she did. It would be foolish, given how she looked at me in particular, to think that she didn't." 

"What do you mean?" 

Hannibal chuckled and drank some wine. "She looked at me as though she knew exactly who I was, but couldn’t be entirely sure." 

This comment made will think about Clarice Starling. He frowned over at Hannibal before he spoke. "Miss Starling...she's in one of your classes, correct?" 

"She is. Very astute individual." 

"Perhaps too astute." 

When Hannibal gave Will a quizzical look, Will told him about what she had asked him after one of his classes. 

"Why didn't you tell me at the time?" 

"I guess it just...slipped my mind." 

"Slipped your mind...-Will. Did you stop to consider that she might know exactly who we are? A friend in the states? Asking about your time in Baltimore?" 

Hannibal stood up, suddenly agitated. Will hadn't seen him like that for a long time. "She could blow our cover." 

"She hasn't said anything to me since." 

"That doesn't mean she hasn't said something to someone. Has she acted differently to you?" 

"Not that I've noticed." 

"We'll have to keep an eye on her." 

"You're already thinking of killing her, aren't you?" 

Hannibal smiled. "You see straight through me. Though, to be honest, it would be a waste. She has such a brilliant mind and a keen eye. She could be useful, if she behaves." 

"If you're thinking of becoming another surrogate father, I want no part in it." 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't thinking anything of the sort." 

"Good. I don't think I have the strength." 

"Neither do I." 

Hannibal lifted his wine glass and brought it to his lips, looking across the room as he drank. Will finished his dinner before draining his own wine glass and standing up. They cleaned up the kitchen and started towards the living room, but Will slipped his hand into Hannibal's before they stepped into the room. He gently ran his thumb over Hannibal's knuckles, before bringing them to his lips and planting a tender kiss against his skin. Without saying another word, he gripped Hannibal's hand tighter and lead him towards the stairs. Hannibal allowed himself to be taken up the stairs, a half smile forming on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gon' frick.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry i've been MIA for so long; my creativity levels took a massive hit, and then i got obsessed with netflix -cough-daredevilandpunisher-cough- and i was focused on them for a while but hopefully i'm back now! been stuck in the endless loop that is roleplay since just before christmas and that also took a lot of my charge for long distance writing off as well.
> 
> please enjoy the smut!

At the top of the stairs, Will pulled Hannibal close to him. He released his hand in favour of wrapping his arms around Hannibal's waist. He gripped the back of his waistcoat as he kissed Hannibal, parting his lips. Their tongues worked against each other, Hannibal snaking his arms round Will, running from his sides up and into his hair. Will broke the kiss but didn't move too far back. When he spoke, Hannibal savoured how hot Will's breath was against his own lips.   
"Make love to me, Hannibal."   
Will took the yielding flesh of Hannibal's bottom lip between his teeth and tugged gently before kissing him again. He deepened the kiss, breathing in deeply through his nose as he started backwards, pulling Hannibal with him. Hannibal broke the kiss the second time and he smiled against Will's lips.   
"I've been hoping you would say that, Will."   
They entered the bedroom, still an awkward tangle of limbs, and moved towards the bed. Will only pulled away from Hannibal in order to climb onto the bed, though he quickly reached out and pulled the other male down with him. They knelt in front of each other studying the other's face, taking in how they were breathing. Will plucked at Hannibal's waistcoat, and Hannibal removed it instantly. Will grinned rather excitedly and ran his hands over Hannibal's chest. The lean muscles underneath, always ready to spring into action. Hannibal watched Will's hands, his breathing steady. Will eventually gripped Hannibal's shirt again and pulled him into another kiss.   
They shuffled closer to each other, their lips meeting tenderly, lovingly, slowly. Neither of them were worried about speeding up their actions, though Will started unbuttoning Hannibal's shirt with slightly trembling fingers. When he pushed the fabric back from Hannibal's shoulders, he let his hands drop back to the male's chest. He gently caressed his skin, watching his fingers working through the coarse hairs on Hannibal's chest. He breathed in deeply, letting his thumbs drag in his palm's wake. Will glanced up at Hannibal before leaning forwards and replacing his fingers with kisses, taking in the scent of Hannibal's skin as he trailed kisses slowly to one of Hannibal's nipples. He took the sensitive bud between his lips and flicked his tongue over it, nipped at it with his teeth. Hannibal ran a hand through Will's curls, watching him intently. He loved it when Will lavished such attention on him, and he was sure Will felt the same when he returned the gesture.   
When Will pulled back, Hannibal cupped his chin and turned his head up. He gently kissed his forehead, making Will smile.   
"Have I told you that you're beautiful today?"   
Will couldn't help but laugh. "I don't believe you have."   
Hannibal smiled. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."   
"Mmm. Tell me more."   
Hannibal chuckled and kissed Will's forehead again before leaning into his neck. "I never want to be with anyone else. Just you."   
Will closed his eyes as Hannibal started kissing and sucking the skin of his neck, leaving red bruises as he did so. "Mmm, more."   
Hannibal's speech was interspersed with kisses as he worked his way from Will's throat, unbuttoning his shirt as he moved. "Meeting you was the greatest thing that has ever happened to me."   
Will grinned, his head raised, eyes closed. Hannibal carefully slid Will's shirt from his shoulders, letting it fall to the bed. He ran his fingertips over Will's arms. "Just being near you is all I need."   
Despite himself, Will laughed. Hannibal snorted and rested in the crook of Will's neck. "Too much?"   
"Maybe just a little corny." Will nuzzled against Hannibal. "But welcome all the same."   
"Mm, good." Hannibal lifted his head and kissed Will again. They wrapped their arms around one another, letting their hands feel over the other's scars, their muscles, their skin, hot to the touch. Will shuddered as Hannibal ran his fingertips down his spine.   
Will moved backwards, shifting himself so he was flat against the sheets, pulling Hannibal down over him. The older male settled between Will's legs comfortably, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Hannibal pressed gentle kisses against Will's lips, his chin, his neck. Will tilted his head back, sighs escaping him.   
"I still can't believe I get to touch you whenever I want." Hannibal purred against Will's skin, his lips brushing against the other whenever he spoke. "It's like a dream come true." Hannibal continued his trail of near worship over Will's collarbone, his shoulder. "I can taste you...smell you...whenever I want."   
Will smiled, keeping his head rolled back, his eyelids fluttering closed. Hannibal had been right in his actions when he'd refused Will's advances. Their bedroom antics hadn't ever really been overly personal. Will had always somehow managed to keep Hannibal at a distance when they made love, using the charge he got from killing as the catalyst for his desires. This time was different. He was more in the moment, much more passive, and though what they had done together was part of what was driving him, it wasn't the only thing. His love for Hannibal was taking a front seat, and he was so relieved. Evidently, Hannibal was as well.  
Will was brought out of his reverie when he felt Hannibal's lips on his stomach, still working their way over his body. He breathed in deeply and looked down, locking eyes with Hannibal. He instantly got chills; there was a desperate longing in Hannibal's eyes. He almost looked like he was in pain, and Will let out a whimper before pulling the other male up into a kiss. He rolled his hips up, breathing heavily through his nose and Hannibal let out a grunt as he returned the gesture in kind.   
They stayed that way for some time, just kissing, touching and generally being with each other. All the while the heat between them only grew, and they were soon breathless, gasping for air as they grinded their hips together. Their trousers were becoming uncomfortably restrictive, and Will was the first to break, moving his hands down to unbuckle his belt and unfasten his trousers. Hannibal watched with a satisfied grin as Will freed his throbbing length before he started on Hannibal's trousers. Though he was surprised, when they were both free, that Will started stroking them with one hand, still rolling his hips. Hannibal shuddered, letting out a light gasp at the sudden change in sensation and on realising that their lengths were soon slick with precome. "Will..."   
"Mm..."   
"Will." Hannibal repeated, a little for firmly.   
"Mmm..."   
" _Will_."   
"Mm?"   
Will finally focused on Hannibal's face.   
"Is this all you want?"   
"Mm." Will closed the distance between their lips and kissed Hannibal again, so Hannibal assumed that was maybe a yes and rolled his hips down that little more. Will bucked slightly and moaned, his hand squeezing around their lengths and Hannibal broke the kiss to let out a cry. "Hannibal...mnnh...make love to me..."   
"Gladly."   
Hannibal kissed Will again before reaching for the bottle of lube on the nightstand. He applied a liberal amount to his fingers as Will kicked off his trousers before laying back again, breathing deeply as Hannibal moved his hand between his legs. He rubbed against Will's entrance before pressing a finger into him. He stretched and pleasured Will before adding a second digit and deliberately working against his prostate. Will arched up and cried out, gripping both the bedsheets and Hannibal's forearm.   
"Yes! Ohyesyes...mmmm..." Will writhed against Hannibal's fingers, and when a third was added he cried out again. Hannibal watched the male beneath him, from the way his curls clung to his forehead to the way he rolled his hips down.   
"Exquisite." Hannibal muttered to himself before kissing Will again, savouring the taste of him in his mouth before he pulled back, any and all sense of patience coming to an end. He pushed his trousers down to his hips before using the same hand he'd used to work into Will to stroke his own length. He then lined himself up with Will's entrance and watched the male's face as he slowly pushed into him.   
"Oh! ...fu-...Hannibal!" Will gripped the sheets tighter as he pushed himself up, watching Hannibal pushing into him. He then looked up at the man himself as he reached the hilt with a groan. Hannibal wasted no time at all in getting going, and he pulled out of Will almost immediately before thrusting back into him. Will let out another whine and squeezed Hannibal's forearm. Gasping slightly, Will pulled Hannibal closer so that their faces were inches apart. "Mm, slowly...slowly..." And Hannibal obliged, continuing with deep yet slow thrusts. Within minutes they were both panting again, beads of sweat rolling over their bodies. Every movement from Hannibal made Will cry out, and feeling him around him made Hannibal moan, occasionally picking up speed but only slowing again when Will told him to. He eventually pulled back, lifting Will from the bed until he was in a sitting position, rocking his hips up into Will who had all the freedom to writhe and arch and buck his hips as much as he wanted, which he was so prone to do. Will dug his knees into the bed, using them as an anchor to lift himself as he worked in tandem with Hannibal's thrusts. He wrapped his arms around Hannibal, kissing just about every inch of his face repeatedly, sometimes just resting their heads together.   
Hannibal's words slowly slurred into Lithuanian, and Will smiled as he listened to them, knowing the words for love and wonder and beauty as well as he knew them in English. Hannibal breathed in the sweet smells of Will's arousal mixed with the tang of his sweat and he kissed the other's chest, still mumbling words of affection in his native tongue. He kept rocking his hips as slowly as Will had requested and when he came he was buried deep inside of Will, and the cry that fell from his lips was muffled as his lips were pressed against Will's chest, and Will's orgasm spilled out over him and over Hannibal and he held Hannibal so tightly.   
Neither of them wanted to move, even as they got their breath back and their chests were rising and falling normally. Will kept brushing back Hannibal's hair and planting kisses on his forehead before holding him close again. Hannibal let him, his eyes closed as he rested his cheek against Will's sweaty chest, still breathing him in. It was probably the most affectionate they had been towards one another since they had escaped from Jack and Molly, and they didn't want the feeling of completeness between them to come to an end. Will, especially, didn't want to let go of Hannibal, hoping he was getting across to the other just how much he cherished him, how much he was grateful for him and how much he loved him. All things Hannibal knew, of course, but it was good to be able to feel those things rather than simply hearing them.   
It was Will who broke the silence, letting out a low groan as he shifted backwards slightly. He really didn't want to move, but they couldn't very well sleep like that all night. "God, I love you..." He murmured, kissing Hannibal tenderly on the lips, cupping his cheeks in his palms. Hannibal smiled into the kiss before Will pulled back again.   
"I love you." He chuckled lightly. "Is that what you had in mind?"   
"Pretty much, yeah."   
Hannibal chuckled again. "Good. I'm glad you're satisfied."   
"What about you? Is that what you wanted?"   
"Very much so, yes."   
Will smiled and kissed Hannibal again.   
"All I needed was to _know_ , Will. Beyond a shadow of a doubt." And Hannibal was sure, then, that Will really was his, and not just when they killed together, but all the time. It wasn't a perfect way to get the validation he had been craving, but it was one of the few ways they knew it would work, short of hurting one another. Will was his and he was most definitely, one hundred percent, Will's.


End file.
